Mobile Suit Gundam: U.C. vs. KOF
Mobile Suit Gundam: U.C. vs. KOF is a crossover fighting game and it is released for PlayStation 4. Playable units ''Mobile Suit Gundam Stage: Side 7, A Baoa Qu Sector (''Full Boost) BGM: "Gallant Char" by Yuji Matsuyama, "Gundam in Crisis" by Takeo Watanabe, "Tobe! Gundam" by Koh Ikeda (Full Boost) * RX-78-2 Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * MS-14S (YMS-14) Gelgoog Commander Type ** Unit Cost: 300 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * RX-77-2 Guncannon ** Pilot: Kai Shiden ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-75-4 Guntank ** Pilot: Hayato Kobayashi **Cost: 2000 * MSM-04 Acguy **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Akahana (CV: Katsuhisa Houki) * YMS-15 Gyan (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: M'Quve (CV: Masahiko Tanaka) * MSN-02 Zeong (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MS-06 Zaku II (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Cucuruz Doan (CV: Kenji Nomura) * RX-78-2 Gundam (G-Armor) (Maxi Boost) ** Unit Cost: 200 * MS-07B Gouf ** Pilot: Ramba Ral ** Unit Cost: 300 * MS-09B Dom ** Pilot: Gaia Gear **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * Additional Characters: Hayato Kobayashi (CV: Kiyonobu Suzuki), Haro (CV: Satomi Arai), Fraw Bow (CV: Rumiko Ukai), Lalah Sune (CV: Keiko Han), Gihren Zabi (CV: Banjo Ginga) ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Stage: Colony Laser, New Hong Kong (''Full Boost) BGM: "Mobile Suit Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Fleet Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Riders in the Sky" (Kamille's Theme) by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Metamorphoze" by Gackt (Full Boost) * MSZ-006 Z Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kamille Bidan (CV: Nobuo Tobita) * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Quattro Bajeena (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * PMX-000 Messala **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco (CV: Bin Shimada) * PMX-003 The-O (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco (CV: Bin Shimada) * RX-139 Hambrabi (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Yazan Gable (CV: Houchu Ohtsuka) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II + G-Defenser (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Emma Sheen (CV: Maya Okamoto) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans color) (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Kamille Bidan (CV: Nobuo Tobita) * RMS-108 Marasai (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Jerid Messa (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) * NRX-055 Baund Doc (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Jerid Messa (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) * Additional Character: Fa Yuiry (CV: Satomi Arai) * RX-110 Gabthley ** Pilot: Mouar Pharaoh ** Unit Cost: 300 * RMS-099 Rick Dias ** Pilot: Apolly Bay ** Unit Cost: 200 * RMS-106 Hizack ** Pilot: Sarah Zabiarov ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSA-003 Nemo ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSA-005 Methuss ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit Cost: 200 ''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Stage: Moon Moon BGM: "Silent Voice" by Jun Hiroe, "Anime Ja Nai ~Yume o Wasureta Furui Chikyūjin yo~" by Masato Arai (''Full Boost) * FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam/MSZ-010S Enhanced ΖΖ Gundam **Cost: 2500, 3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Judau Ashta (CV: Kazuki Yao) * MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam ** Pilot: Judau Ashta ** Unit Cost: 400 * AMX-004 Qubeley **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Haman Karn (CV: Yoshiko Sakakibara) * AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mark II **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Mashymre Cello (CV: Kenyu Horiuchi) * MSM-04 Acguy (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Haman Karn (CV: Yoshiko Sakakibara) * MSZ-006 Z Gundam (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Roux Louka (CV: Naoko Matsui) ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki ** Pilot: Beecha Oleg * MSZ-006 Zeta Zaku (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Iino Abbav (CV: Masami Kikuchi) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Elle Vianno (CV: Eriko Hara) * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Judau Ashta (CV: Kazuki Yao) * AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mark II (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Elpeo Ple (CV: Chieko Honda) * Additional Characters: Elpeo Ple (CV: Chieko Honda), Haman Karn ("Full Boost") (CV: Yoshiko Sakakibara), Mashmyre Cello (CV: Kenyu Horiuchi) ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Stage: Londenion BGM: "SALLY" by Shigeaki Saegusa * RX-93 Nu Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSN-04 Sazabi **Cost: 2500/3000 (''Full Boost) **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * RGZ-91 Re-GZ **Cost: 1000/1500 (DLC and Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Chan Agi (CV: Fumiko Orikasa) * SN-03 Jagd Doga (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Gyunei Guss (CV: Kōichi Yamadera) * Additional Character: Quess Paraya (CV: Maria Kawamura) ''Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Stage: Frontier I (''Full Boost) BGM: "Eternal Wind ~ Hohoemi wa Hikaru Kaze no Naka" by Hiroko Moriguchi, Kimi wo Mitsumete by Hiroko Moriguchi (Full Boost) * F91 Gundam Formula 91 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Seabook Arno (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * XM-05 Berga Giros **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Zabine Chareux (CV: Kiyoyuki Yanada) * XM-07 Vigna Ghina ** Pilot: Cecily Fairchild ** Unit Cost: 200 * Additional Character: Cecily Fairchild (CV: Yumi Toma) ''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Stage: Angel Halo BGM: "Standup to the Victory" by Tomohisa Kawasoe, "Don't Stop! Carry On!" by RD (''Full Boost) * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam + Assault/Assault-Buster **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Üso Ewin (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi) * LM111E02 Gun-EZ **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Junko Jenko (CV: Yuko Kobayashi) * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) * LM312V04 Victory Gundam/LM312V04+SD-VB01A V-Dash Gundam (Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 ** Pilot: Üso Ewin (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi) * LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Marbet Fingerhat (CV: Ayako Shiraishi) * ZM-S24G Gedlav (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) * Additional Character: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Stage: Industrial 7, Areas around Torington Base (''Full Boost) BGM: "UNICORN" by Hiroyuki Sawano, "Mobile Suit" by Hiroyuki Sawano (Full Boost) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links (CV: Koki Uchiyama) * NZ-666 Kshatriya **Cost: 2500/2000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Marida Cruz (CV: Yuhko Kaida) * MSN-06S Sinanju **Cost: 2500, 3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Full Frontal (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Marida Cruz (CV: Yuhko Kaida) * YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Angelo Sauper (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara) * RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links (CV: Koki Uchiyama) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee Norn" (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * RGM-96X Jesta ** Pilot: Nigel Garrett ** Unit Cost: 300 * RGZ-95 ReZEL ** Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas ** Unit Cost: 200 * Additional Characters: Audrey Burne/Mineva Lao Zabi (CV: Ayumi Fujimura), Micott Bartsch (CV: Haruka Tomatsu) ''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Stage: Bunker Base BGM: "Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite" by Chihiro Yonekura * RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Shiroh Amada (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama) * MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Norris Packard (CV: Osamu Ichikawa) * Additional Character: Inah Sahalin (CV: Kikuko Inoue) Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket Stage: Side 6 (''Full Boost) BGM: "Itsuka Sora ni Todoite" by Megumi Shiina * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Christina MacKenzie (CV: Megumi Hayashibara) * MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Bernard Wiseman (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * Additional Character: Alfred Izuruha (CV: Kumiko Higa) ''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory Stage: None BGM: "The Winner" by Miki Matsubara, Men of Destiny by MIO (''Full Boost) * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Vernian "Zephyranthes" **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kou Uraki (CV: Ryo Horikawa) * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" **Cost: 2000/2500 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Anavel Gato (CV: Akio Ohtsuka) * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kou Uraki (CV: Ryo Horikawa) * AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Cima Garahau (CV: Mari Mashiba) * RGM-79N GM Custom ** Pilot: South Burning ** Unit Cost: 200 * RGC-83 GM Cannon II ** Pilot: Chuck Keith ** Unit Cost: 200 * Additional Characters: South Burning (CV: Masashi Sugawara), Cima Garahau (CV: Mari Mashiba) ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War Stage: None BGM: "Mobile Battle" * EMS-10 Zudah **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Jean Luc Duvall (CV: Takaya Hashi) * YMT-05 Hildolfr **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Demeziere Sonnen (CV: Masuo Amada) Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt Stage: N/A BGM: "Thunderbolt for Main Theme" * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam Thunderbolt Version (''Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Io Fleming (CV: Yūichi Nakamura) * MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) aka Psycho Zaku (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Daryl Lorenz (CV: Ryohei Kimura) ''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Stage: Io BGM: "Space Pirates Crossbone Vanguard Battle Theme", "Raid from the Empire", "Skull Heart Arrives" * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kincaido Nau (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Custom **Cost: 2500/2000 (''Full Boost) **Pilot: Zabine Chareux (CV: Kiyoyuki Yanada) * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * Additional Characters: Berah Ronah (CV: Yumi Toma), Bernadette Briett (CV: Rio Natsuki) The King of Fighters Japan Team * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon Official Invitation Team * Sylvie Paula Paula * Kukri * Mian South America Team * Nelson * Zarina * Bandeiras Hattori Yagami Team * Iori Yagami * Mature * Vice Kim Team * Kim Kaphwan * Gang-Il * Luong Mexico Team * Ramon * Angel * King of Dinosaurs Another World Team * Nakoruru * Mui Mui * Love Heart Villains Team * Xanadu * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge China Team * Shun'Ei[http://www.snkplaymore.co.jp/us/games/kof-xiv/teams/ The King of Fighters XIV: Teams & Characters - SNK ] *Tung Fu Rue * Meitenkun K' Team * K' * Kula Diamond * Maxima Ikari Team * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Leona Heidern South Town Team * Geese Howard * Billy Kane * Hein Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi Women Fighters Team * Kasumi Todoh * Mai Shiranui * Alice Psycho Soldier Team * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Chin Gentsai Art of Fighting Team * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Yuri Sakazaki Anti-Art of Fighting Team * Eiji Kisaragi * Momoko * Malin Hero Team *Ash Crimson *Duo Lon *Shen Woo Edit * Whip * Ryuji Yamazaki * Vanessa * Rock Howard * Mr. Karate * Adelheid Bernstein Tekken (Guest) *Alisa Bosconovitch *Asuka Kazama *Bryan Fury *Claudio Serafino *Devil Jin *Feng Wei *Gigas *Feng Wei *Heihachi Mishima B *Hwoarang *Jack-X *Jin Kazama B *Josie Rizal *Katarina Alves *King *Kazuya Mishima/Devil Kazuya *Kazumi Mishima *Lars Alexandersson *Lili *Leo *Lucky Chloe *Ling Xiaoyu *Marshall Law *Paul Phoenix *Sergei Dragunov *Shaheen *Steve Fox *Yoshimitsu *Master Raven *Bob *Nina Williams *Lee Chaolan / Violet *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Kuma *Panda *Eliza *Eddy Gordo *Armor King ''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' (Guest) Stage: None BGM: "Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu" by Minami Kuribayashi * AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 + Wear System (Normal, Spallow, Titus) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Flit Asuno (CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga) * AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 + Wear System (Normal, Double Bullet) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Asemu Asuno (CV: Takuya Eguchi) * xvm-zgc Zeydra (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Zeheart Galette (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 + Wear System (Normal, Fortress, Orbital) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kio Asuno (CV: Kazutomi Yamamoto) * xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Zeheart Galette (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) ''Dead or Alive'' (Guest) * Kasumi * Ayane * Christie * Helena Douglas * Hitomi * Leifang * Momiji * Rachel * Ryu Hayabusa * Tina Armstrong Non-Playable Earth Federation *Bright Noa *Fraw Bow *Sayla Mass *Mirai Yashima *General Revil *Matilda Ajan Titans *Paptimus Scirocco *Jamaican Daninghan *Bask Om Anti-Earth Union Group *Bright Noa *Henken Bekkener *Torres *Astonaige Medoz *Hayato Kobayashi Principality of Zeon *Kycilia Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Cucuruz Doan *Crowley Hamon *Braskinev Boss units ''Mobile Suit Gundam * MA-04X Zakrello **Pilot: Dmitri (CV: Toshio Furukawa) * MSN-02 Perfect Zeong **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MA-08 Big Zam (''Full Boost) **Pilot: Dozle Zabi (CV: Tessho Genda) ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II **Pilot: Rosamia Badam (CV: Yuu Asakawa) Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II (Transformable) **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) * NZ-000 Quin Mantha **Pilot: Ple Two Mobile Suit Gundam F91 * XMA-01 Rafflesia **Pilot: Carozzo Ronah (aka Iron Mask) (CV: Masaaki Maeda) Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * Adrastea class battleship Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team * Apsalus II **Pilot: Inah Sahalin (CV: Kikuko Inoue) Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * AMA-X7 Shamblo (''Full Boost) **Pilot: Loni Garvey (CV: Mariya Ise) ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 * MA-05Ad Big Rang **Pilot: Oliver May (CV: Hideo Ishikawa) Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam * EMA-10 Divinidad **Pilot: Crux Dogatie (CV: Mugihito) The King of Fighters * Orochi Iori * Orochi Leona * Saiki * Evil Ash * Antonov * Verse ''Original Stage: EXTREME UNIVERSE, EXTREME EVOLUTION * The King of Fighters Gundam (The King of Fighters Gundam Caliber/Cartridge/Calibre/Firearms [Full Boost]) **Pilot: (CV: Gackt) ''Note: The King of Fighters Gundam is currently the final boss of the game. Category:SNK Category:Bandai games